


Sometimes I push it too far, sometimes she does.

by aprilswanxx



Series: All the Feels - Bellarke Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Sibling bond, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilswanxx/pseuds/aprilswanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets two strangers on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I push it too far, sometimes she does.

She had long black hair. It hung down to the small of her back, and every time she would roll her eyes and move her head to the side, her hair would follow. She had a pissed off look that could kill you, raised eyebrows, and her mouth in a straight unimpressed line. Clarke did not want to be at the receiving end of that. Before she can chance the glance at whoever actually was on the receiving side of that death glare, the train pulled up to the station. The crowd gathered towards the open door and she lost track of the girl. 

Get your shit together, Clarke. She thought, wondering why she let herself get caught up in other people’s drama. She was boarding this train for a six hour ride to get a few towns over, away from the mess she left behind in her big, empty, ridiculous house where she was sure her parents were sitting all quiet without anything but their thoughts and egos. She was glad Thanksgiving was over, swearing to herself she would not return for the rest of the holidays.  
As alone as she was going to work everyday, living with a group of girls she still doesn't really know all that well, she knew she was better off waking up to her quiet room, and instant coffee on Christmas morning than anything or anyone back there.

The train was larger than she expected it to be. She had originally driven down with Wells, her childhood friend, actually she always drives down with Wells and they would have gone back together too if it wasn’t for her dire need to escape before things got worse. If that were even possible. 

There were four seats to each side, a large brown oak table in the middle, with a wide aisle in between. She managed to find an empty section, quickly moving towards the seat closest to the window. Staring outside at the platform as passengers were still making their way inside, she found herself secretly searching for the girl she saw earlier. She seemed really young, not an adult yet, but definitely in her late teens. Still lost in thought, two middle aged men with briefcases sat in the two seats across from her. Pulling out paperwork, and their laptops getting straight to business. Her eyes remained out the window though, wondering about her life and the way she ended up in this exact seat.

“You pull this shit again and again, Bell. Back off!” 

“No.”

Clarke turned to find the girl, and now a guy making their way to the section across from hers. They sat across from each other in the aisle seats, the table separating them. Her eyes turned towards the owner of the deep voice who seemed just as pissed off. His eye narrow, his well defined jaw clenched shut, and arms crossed along his chest. The black haired girl challenged him with a smirk, her anger seeming to drift away.

“You can’t be happy, no matter what happens unless everyone around you is as miserable as you are. It’s pathetic. Just like you.” She said, words ice cold, and smirk growing as she saw him falter. He gained his composure quickly, staying silent not letting her win this round. Clarke studied him carefully, his hair messy like he just woke up, his arms toned and perfectly sculpted. He must work out or something because guns like those don’t just appear on anyone. His eyes a soft brown but seem like such a harsh colour when he's glaring like he was now. She can’t help but think how he is the perfect person to draw. His features subtle and hidden beneath the rage he seems to carry on his shoulders. Realizing she was probably going to get caught staring she looked outside again. Watching as the sun began to set, and the train began to move.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, O. You don’t think. You didn’t think with Atom, and you’re not thinking with Lincoln. You’re the pathetic one, falling for any creep that takes a second glance at you.” His words cut worse. Clarke actually flinched and turned to stare right at him when she heard his voice. Even the two men peered over at them, before returning to their work pretending not to notice their ever growing fight. 

O’s, Clarke assumed it was a nickname, smirk fell. Her face fell. It seemed as if she had a knife plunged into her stomach. Clarke could’ve sworn she saw her eyes tear up a bit, but as soon as she saw them, they were gone.

“Go ahead Bellamy. Laugh so fucking hard at the girl who trusts, and loves, and cares too easily for men that screw her over. But at the end of the day, no one is going to mention a bitter man who never cared for anyone but his own ass. They won’t be telling stories about the jerk who died alone.”

O, got up from her seat and stormed to the back of the train. Clarke was shocked by the whole scene that took place in front of her. She tried to look away but she couldn’t. It seemed like Bellamy, she now knew his name, looked guilty, but again as soon as the emotion etched across his face, it disappeared. He caught Clarke’s eyes and for a second Clarke thought she was going to receive some crazy hurtful comment but instead he gave her a small barley there apologetic smile.

“My sister,” he started, “family thing, you know.” 

Clarke nodded, she more than knew.

“Uh, I don’t have any siblings, but I’m sure it would be the same with me too.” she said, smiling small, offering some kind of reassurance. Bellamy only nodded back the smile gone, his eyes seeming somewhere else though. Probably with his sister.

“You’re going to Arcadia?” Clarke asked him softly.

“Yeah, we live there. You?”

“TonDc.”

He scoffed quietly, “Her boyfriend is from there.” Clarke recognized the disgust in his tone but didn't mentioned anything, nodding with a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty small town, but that’s the best part of it really. I have bad anxiety in overcrowded places.”

“Octavia is the same way. She wants to move in with him and live there.” 

Clarke was finally able to put the pieces together. She didn’t know what to say really. She had no clue about all the different aspects that carried this argument so she couldn’t give him any advice. She opted for something she hoped would be better.

“Hear her out,” he raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head but before he could say anything Clarke continued, “She knows herself well enough to know what she wants. Besides, you keep pushing her, she’ll pull away farther than TonDc.”

“That’s how we show we care, sometimes I push it too far, sometimes she does. We always figure it out though, we’re family.” he said, sounding so sure that Clarke hated to be the one to break this to him.

“Family can only handle so much, one day you’ll push her too far. Believe me, Bellamy.” She said, his name rolling right off her tongue. He stared at her, but differently this time. She blinked, looked away suddenly aware of the situation. When she turned back to sneak a peek at him, he was still staring at her, almost like he did believe her, completely. 

She didn’t know that in her eyes, as she spoke those words, he saw truth. He saw a girl that was pushed too far, and now not only felt rejected by her family but in turn rejected her family as well.

Octavia came back not long after. Mood still dangerous, and eyes not daring to look at her brother. From the corner of her eye Clarke saw Octavia sit down with a huff, and slowly Bellamy’s hand reached over and grabbed his sisters wrist. He gently placed his hands on top of hers and whispered a few words Clarke couldn’t make out.

Sadly, Arcadia was the first stop, and as they pulled up to it. She glanced at the vacant spots of the two siblings who she hoped had better luck at fixing their relationship then she had at maintaining any.


End file.
